Blondes Have More Fun
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: One month after the night that Kyle confronted Cassidy something interesting happens with Jessi *Very Kessi story*


_This idea has been buzzing around my head for a__ while so I thought I would get it out _

_I don't own Kyle XY  
_

_

* * *

  
_

One month had passed since Kyle sabotaged Cassidy's project. A lot of things happened since then. The first and most important one had happened only a few hours after the sabotage…

**_One month ago_**

When Jessi returned home she found Kyle lifting Cassidy by his neck and ready to kill him. For a while she merely stood silent and watched the scene before her unfold. She wasn't sure what to do. When she learned that Cassidy was Kyle brother she found herself oddly unmoved. A few months ago this might have shocked her but after living with the Tragers and seeing how "good" of a father Brian Taylor was Jessi had learned that blood mean nothing. Real family had nothing to do with DNA and all to do with love

And speaking of love Jessi was currently torn. She had to make a choice. She could see the muscles on Kyle's hand and she could tell that he was barely restraining himself. He really was on the verge of snapping Cassidy's neck. She wanted to see Cassidy dead. She hated the man with every fiber of her being , she wanted to make him to suffer, to see him gone. Memories flashed through her mind as she remembered her mother, the way she was so beautiful and sad, the way she was confused but still trying her hardest, the day they spend together like a real mother and daughter a day that was even more vivid after Kyle found the pictures. She remembered as she and Kyle experienced Sarah's death. She remembered the blood, the dying heartbeat. She remembered Cassidy trying to flirt with her while he still had her mother blood on his hands as if nothing had happened. She remembered how Cassidy practically threw her mothers murder in her face. Each memory of what he took from her fed into her bloodlust. Her hand began shaking as she wanted to go out there and rip his head off before Kyle had the chance to do anything

But then she remembered something else. She remembered her first night on this world. She remembered killing that hunter. She remembered what she felt when she had broken through Madacorp programming and had realized what she did. She felt so scared, so guilty, so dirty and so alone. She didn't even think that a murderer like her was worthy to be alive. And then she remembered the night she confessed everything to Kyle. How he held her gently as she broke down again, how he understood how he was there for her. And as she remembered all of this she realized she didn't actually have a choice. No matter what happened she couldn't let Kyle go through this pain

She went to Kyle and gently put her hand on his shoulder. She could feel his muscles relaxing just a fraction under her touch. He turned his head and looked at her with an expression so desperate it broke her heart

"Jessi are you all right?"

" Of course I am Kyle" she smiled and moved her hand to caress his face" Kyle you can't do this" she added quietly

Kyle averted his eyes from Jessi and whispered quietly

" I have to Jessi. He will hurt you if I don't. And not just you, he will go after Amanda , my family…"

"Th…ey are n..ot your fam..ily" wheezed Cassidy barely able to speak. Kyle's hand trembled with anger but before he could do anything Jessi's hand moved from the comforting position on his cheek and with an almost inhuman speed did was known in some sub cultures as pimp slap with such a force that she almost cracked Cassidy's jaw

"Shut up you vermin" hissed an angry Jessi but then her tone softened as she turned to Kyle again and looked deeply into his eyes "Kyle he is not worth it. If you do this there is no going back. Believe me it's horrible"

" But I have to Jesssi" said Kyle nearly breaking down " If I don't….."

"There is another way" said Jessi as confidently as she could

"I…" Kyle wanted to believe her so badly. Wanted to believe that he didn't have to do this but all his mind could think off were the threats Cassidy made earlier

Jessi leaned in and kissed him lightly. She cupped his face and carefully said

"Kyle do you trust me?"

"Of course I do" he replied immediately

"Then let him go" she said trying her best not to show how much she hated the idea of letting Cassidy live

Kyle stared at Cassidy for a few very long moments that made the Brit sweat and let him crumple to the ground in a coughing fit

Jessi crouched and stared him hard directly in her eyes

"You think you can push us, make us play your little games but tonight it ends. Latnok may be more powerful then us but we have something that they fear. And this is the truth"

"You are bloody insane" snarled Cassidy

"No. I am just much smarter then you. Latnok operates in the shadows but we have what it takes to drag you into the light. Thanks to Adam we have the names of all Latnok members including your mother." Cassidy scowled in anger at the mention of Grace" So here is what is going to happen. You will leave us alone, you won't continue the experiment or I'll go to all news stations, all papers everywhere and show them what I can do. I'll them everything. About your illegal genetic experiments, about how killed my mother ,about all Latnok members. Everything"

"You have no proof" said Cassidy with false confidence as both Kyle and Jessi could detect how nervous he was getting"

"I don't need proof. All I need to do is show them I can do. The eyes of the whole world will be on you. It doesn't matter how well Latnok has hidden nobody will be able to withstand so much attention from the media. You will all be destroyed"

Cassidy stood up looking furious. For a single moment he eyed the taser thinking about doing something really stupid but then finally his shoulders slumped in defeat. With one last hate filled look at Kyle and Jessi he said

"This is not over"

Suddenly he flew against the wall and was once again pinned and grasping for air. But this time it looked like an invisible force was holding him.

And then the roles were reversed. Now Jessi was one staring angry at Cassidy while Kyle was squeezing her hand and trying to comfort her.

"You killed my mother. This is will NEVER be over. I will make you pay for what did." growled Jessi but then feeling Kyle hand and his reassuring presence she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let Cassidy drop to the ground again" But not today. Now get out of our house"

**_Present Day_**

Jessi took a sip of her delicious coffee as she thought about how much things had changed in this last month. It had been the most wonderful time in her life. Cassidy had disappeared from the town completely. The new boss was now Mark who said that the only contact he had with Latnok was a very surprising e-mail informing him that he was now in charge

Soon afterwards with lots of creative thinking they managed to erase the information from Kyle's head. Just to make sure that Latnok didn't thought it was worth the risk

But the most pleasant part of this month had been her relationship with Kyle. It had grown stronger with each day. They would constantly sneak around finding a few precious moments to enjoy being together. After a while even Nicole understood that trying to stop them was futile. She was still officially against their relationship but apart from the very frequent reminder about the no sex rule she generally pretended that she didn't notice their ever growing relationship

Oh there were some annoyances. Josh and Lori's teasing, Stephen who was panicked that the only kids in his house who were still not having sex were headed this way was giving them "The Speech" every few days which was quite embarrassing for all sides. Especially when Jessi corrected him on a few details but the really annoying part was Amanda. She was true to her word and was trying to get back together with Kyle. This worried Jessi at the beginning although thankfully when you have a telepathic connection with your boyfriend it's really easy to intervene on possibly dangerous situations. That and that the sheer amount of lasagnas and pies they were getting made Jessi worry that Josh might explode.

But that was only in the first week when her insecurities were still running the show. Soon she grew more confident in their relationship and she didn't bother anymore to interrupt them. And the miracle happened. Kyle chose her. He actually told Amanda that he was sorry and that he wished they could still be friends. This would remain one of the happiest days in her life.

And now here she was at The Rack waiting for her boyfriend and Jessi still grinned when she thought about Kyle as her boyfriend so they could share a simple afternoon together. But sadly the happiness was short lived. As she looked up once again at the door instead of Kyle she saw a masked figure wielding a gun barging in the coffee house.

"Everybody on the ground NOW" he shouted and pointed the gun in her direction.

For a second Jessi was stunned. Not because of the unexpected robbery. The Rack was not exactly in the center of the city and the neighborhood did have a level of crime which would not make such a robbery impossible. Unusual yes but not impossible, no what stunned her was that she knew the voice from somewhere. Thanks to all the research around erasing the data from Kyle's head Jessi now needed only a fraction of a second to go through her memories. And that's how she knew. The man had been coming here the entire week . Taking 4/100 of a second she quickly concentrated on the any suspicious conversations she might have subconsciously picked. And she found it. The very first time he had come, a conversation on his cell phone

"Yes sir. I have confirmed their identities"

It all fell into place. The conversation, the upper middle class clothing he had been wearing in the past week, the professional skill with which he handled the gun. This was not a robbery. This was Cassidy's revenge.

And that's when she made a mistake. Instead of going after the attacker first she used her powers to hurl Josh back into the storage room and keep him away from the fight. By the time she turned to face the attacker it was too late. She avoided the first shot but the next three hit her straight in the chest piercing her heart and lungs

As she could feel herself falling to the ground she noticed the man going through the motions. Firing a few more shots, saying that nobody else should move, taking the cash register and then Jessi hit the floor. She could feel the life slipping away from her. It was oddly relaxing. There was pain but there was also this strange calmness, the same thing she experienced when she faked her death. But there was no faking his time. As her whole body began to shut down she vaguely wondered if she would meet her mother now. If there really was life after death

But through the haze of creeping death her mind suddenly focused on one thing. Kyle. She had to find a way to protect him. If Casssidy came after her he might attack Kyle as well. She had to help him. She gathered all of her strength. The whole café started to shake with the power she was amassing, all the lights blew up. She concentrated harder then ever in her life on finding some way to help Kyle and then…..she died. Her body even in the best conditions couldn't handle so much power. On the 20 April at 16:34 Jessi Taylor died

**_20 April at 16:35__ Unknown Location_**

Jessi woke up with a gasp still feeling the pain from the bullets. She took a deep breath and grabbed her chest but found no trace of her injuries. As the shock wore off she finally noticed her surroundings. She finally noticed herself. And felt more fear then ever before as she found herself naked and immersed in a very familiar looking fluid inside a pod. She screamed

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it. This will probably be a very small story__ but I hope it becomes a good one_


End file.
